Happy Birthday
by ConnorxHank
Summary: It's V4's birthday and G4 wants to celebrate it with some drinks and a little show with her girlfriend


V4: again Geta you didn't have to do this. It's just a birthday, not a wedding

G4: yeah the difference is one we would be getting married while the other we're just dating now hush. I planned 2 days for this day and I'm not going to let you be a sourpuss about it *sitting down next to Vegito, handing her a beer*

V4: *she was touched by that and kissed her, taking the beer* you didn't have to Gogeta

G4: *she set her beer down and pulled V4 onto her lap. A hand on her ass* well too bad. What kind of girlfriend would I be to not celebrate your birthday?

V4: *she smirked and leans down, their lips barely touching* a bad one~

G4: *she kissed her, groping her ass through the booty shorts. Both lightly moaning*

V4: *she kissed her way to G4's neck, sucking on a spot that earned a low long moan. She pulled away to lift up her tank top. Her boobs at full display as it was too hot to wear a bra*

G4: *she looked at her as if she was a piece of meat* you're beautiful~

V4: *she coward slightly. She was always hating herself because of her body (her chest)* I love you

G4: *she laid V4 down, kissing her* I love you too *kissing on her neck, rubbing a knee at her cunt. V4 moaned lightly before arching her back as Gogeta sucks on a nipple*

V4: God~! *clinging to her as her body shudders*

G4: *she purred, pulling away to remove her shirt and bra before slipping off Vegito's shorts and parties. She was wet and Gogeta had a sinister smirk* God baby I love you~

V4: *she moaned and arched her back. She loved it when Gogeta was this way* please I'm dying~

G4: *she gets off the couch and onto the floor. Helping Vegito to sit on the edge of it. She opened her legs up and licks her cunt. Enjoying her sweet taste, she thrusts her tongue into her*

V4: GOGETA~! *she gripped her hair and thrust onto her tongue, moaning out*

G4: *she moaned lightly, rubbing her swollen clit and watched as Vegito's eyes rolled into her head and she slacks. Cumming harshly as her legs violently shake. She swallowed and kisses her inner thighs. Apologizing slightly*

V4: my *pant* turn *pant. She gets up and watches as Gogeta removes her shorts and panties and legs down. Her legs opening. Vegito goes onto her stomach and pulls Gogeta to her face where she licked up Gogeta's vagina to her clit. Hearing and enjoying Gogeta gasping and groaning. She licked the clit before taking it into her mouth and ducks on it*

G4: FUCK~ *she grinds her hips and moans out as Vegito has her in mercy* please baby don't stop~

V4: *she didn't want to. She was horny and she knew they both wanted more. She rubs a finger Gogeta's cunt and gently adds the finger in her. Rubbing her walls, looking for the little bud of nerves*

G4: THERE GOD PLEASE! *she was grinding harder. Hot tears streaming from her tightly closed eyes*

V4: *she added another finger in Gogeta and rubs her g spot while she licked and sucked and lightly grazed her teeth and tongue over her clit. She brings her tail to her cunt and slowly adds it in herself. Gasping and moaning out. She sinks her teeth into Gogeta's thigh who sadly couldn't give Vegito a warming as she came on her. Vegito didn't care and crawls onto her where they both kissed and acted out on their need. Vegito's tail in her as well as rubbing against Gogeta's cunt. They both moaned more so Vegito)*

G4: *she grinds against Vegito as well as grabbed her tail and moved it in and out of her. She licked her lips as how wet she was and how much she was enjoying this. It's a rare moment to see Vegito without the walls and her bitchy, tough attitude. She was going to enjoy the moment they have before she loses this side of her lover. She sucked on her neck and moved her tail faster*

*both were hot, both were close, and both knew the moment was going to end soon. Yet they enjoyed what is now. Both screaming put the other's name and covering them both up in their desires*

G4: *laying down and gently pulled out Vegito's tail. Holding her close as they both catch their breaths and calm down from their pleasure*

V4: *she kissed Gogeta's neck* I love you...

G4: *she holds Vegito more* I love you too, so much

V4: *she sighed heavily, passing out with a satisfied smile*

G4: *she kissed her head* happy birthday, Vegito *she shakily gets up to get them both cleaned up and redressed before heading to their room. Enjoying the sleep and the comfort of each other*

*the end*


End file.
